


Still Here

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morgana got roasted I'm so sorry, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: "Can't you just appear in my hands and I'll carry you instead?There's planets in my palms.If you get bored of my skin, I mean,You change with the moon."





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> akechi lives but it takes him a while to reveal idk mAN I JUST WANT AKECHI TO LIVE.
> 
> the song is Carry Me Home - Jorja Smith ft. Maverick Sabre these two are insanely good artists  
> the summary is from that same song.
> 
> God everything about this fic is from that song it's an excellent song to listen to at 1 AM and to cry to and think "I should write"

_Midnight strikes, where is my prince?  
Lost my comfort, more time to think. _

“Your hands are bigger than mine.”

Ren noted as their hands were intertwined.

“…Are they?”

Akechi reciprocated, raising an eyebrow. He let out a chuckle, and let a tiny smile through.

“You certainly notice weird things, Ren.”

“Can’t help it.”

Ren smiled, watching Akechi. Though the other man’s gaze was not for him – it was reserved.  
For the ceilings of the attic beyond the beloved intertwining of hands, the dim lighting providing only a modicum of luminescence for the two lovers.  
For the quiet contemplation of the detective prince, in the barren battlefield in his mind that Ren cannot quite see through to.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Akechi asked.

A slight pause, because Ren had no answer.

“You’re not going, yet.”

“So…” Akechi pursed his lips. “If I sleep, then you sleep. I see that you’ve exacted rules without my say once again.”

“Yep.” He replied, without hesitation. “If I sleep, you should sleep. If I make coffee, you should make coffee. If I pet Morgana, you should pet Morgana.”

“If you make coffee the same time I do, who’s making the curry?”

“Sojiro.”

“...So in your imaginary future, Sojiro lives with you?”

“Who’s going to make the curry?” Ren shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“I actually feel sorry for him now.”

Ren chuckled and leaned in to place a kiss on Akechi’s cheek, only to be met with a questioning gaze.

It was questioning, until it faltered into soft affection.

“I get the message. I’ll sleep. Good night.”

“Night.”

And yet Ren could have sworn that he had heard Akechi cry softly some time after.

Or at least, he thought that he had heard Akechi cry.

_Broken and bruised, tell me what I am.  
Feel so unused, help me find your hand. _

Akechi continued walking past the multitude of people in Shibuya Square, taking note of the restaurants that had piqued his interests.  
As he let his mind try to figure out what to have for lunch, he pursed his lips and sighed.  
Flipping past the pages of the menu he had in his hand, he was lost in thought and was no longer thinking about lunch.

 _I miss the coffee at Leblanc already._ He hummed to himself.

Akechi checked his watch.

_It’s only 11.30. I wonder if I can skip work and go straight to see Ren?_

Suddenly, he gripped the spine of the menu, an abrupt end to the flow of text that had at least half of his active attention.

_…to see Ren?_

He raised an eyebrow, quietly judging himself.

Shaking his head, Akechi had to remind himself of the built up hatred that he had to quell the fear and anxiety that rose from the depths of his heart, his chest burned with troubling guilt.

The normalcy, happiness, and joy that he had never had, granted easily to a regular boy from Osaka.

Not to him, though.

All the things that he had done for all that, and yet nothing will ever come close.

The craving for what he had never had, the depravity that took away what little he had left.

He was far from done – he chants to himself again, and again, and again.

He tells himself that he will not forget this. He will always remind himself, no matter what.

And yet when he steps into Leblanc, he forgets.

Again.

_I guess the sun still waits, here.  
Got to hold it up for him._

“I’m bored.” Morgana groaned.

“It’s only 11.30, after all.” Ren shrugged. “You can always take a walk around the neighbourhood, again.”

“Sheesh, I’ve pretty much memorised everyone’s schedule at this point.” He scoffed. “Old grandma Takahashi is out with her grandchildren, Mr. Watanabe is probably with that new girlfriend he’s been seeing for the past few weeks... Man, I really need some entertainment.”

Ren watched Morgana’s ears droop, and laughed to himself a little.

“Take pleasure in my suffering, why don’t you.” Morgana hissed.

“I try not to, but you make it so easy.” Ren shrugged, pouring hot water into the jug in front of him. “Maybe you can hope that Akechi comes by earlier. This afternoon’s show is more of my dumb jokes and corny pick up lines. I’ve got new ones that he will appreciate this time.”

“To watch you try to get in his pants so much that he’d probably forget to kill you? I’d rather not.” The response was swift, and there was slight disgust in his voice.

“Can’t help it, attractive people are just naturally attracted to fellow attractive people. Of course, you wouldn’t know.”

“Every day I regret helping you and Ryuji out of Kamoshida’s palace.” Morgana sighed.

“I’ve got cold water here to help you recover from that burn.” Ren lifted a glass of water, mockingly offering it to Morgana.

“But, seriously.” Morgana looked up towards Ren. “You do know that no matter what, we can’t risk losing you. You can’t hope that feelings alone will stop him, as much as I do hope that it would be enough...”

Ren looked down, watching the now boiling water to his right.

“…I know.”

_Carry me home, bear my weight on your shoulders.  
Carry me home, nothing else matters._

Walking past the bridge, Ren turned to his left to follow the riverside. Humming his favourite song, he made sure to not move around too much as to not wake Morgana who was sleeping in his bag.  
He heard a distant rumbling, and he turned to look up.

_The weather forecast did mention rain again…_

Sighing, he opened the umbrella that was on his left hand and soon enough he could hear the sound of droplets trickling against it, albeit a mere drizzle.

Though he was careful as to avoid any of the previous puddles on the street from this morning’s rain, he was also watching the rippling waters in it.

He would be lying if he were to say that he hates rain.

He felt that the drizzle gave him a pinch of coolness under the sunlight. He watched it wane by the horizon, what with the rainclouds threatening to completely veil the sky...

He then found himself nearing a bus stop that had a familiar-looking person underneath, brown hair covering troubled garnet orbs.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Ren spoke up the moment he had reached the bus stop, grateful that Akechi had not noticed him approaching.

“Oh,” He responded. “Hello. I’ve been seeing you at random places a lot as of late.”

“I’ve just been stalking you, no big deal.” He chuckled. “The detective has become the detected.”

Akechi laughed.

“I wonder.”

Ren looked at Akechi from top to bottom – no umbrella in sight, and Ren started to wonder if he was here only to take refuge from the weather.

“Didn’t see the weather forecast today?” Ren teased.

“Oh, I did. Trust me. I just didn’t think that today’s meeting would have lasted as long as it did…” Disappointment was evident in his voice. “Well, I suppose we’ve all got our careless days. I’ll just wait this out.”

Ren leaned closer to the bus stop and tilted his umbrella slightly towards Akechi.

“Come with?”

“…I’m sorry?”

“Leblanc. With me. It’s definitely warmer and drier than here.”

_Carry me home, bare my weight on your shoulders.  
Carry me home, and don’t let go._

Ren planted a kiss on Akechi’s cheek, only to be met with surprise from the other man.

“You look surprised.” Ren teased.

“Oh, no, sorry… It’s just…”

_That I was never loved?_  
_That I’m not used to being loved?_  
_That I don’t deserve to be loved?_

Akechi had paused for far too long, trying to come up with a response, and Ren decided that once again, humour was the best form of intervention.

“It’s just that… You didn’t expect to get trapped by me? I mean, I did think you were out of my league back then.”

Akechi sighed, slightly feeling more at ease as he dried his hair with the small towel that Ren had given him.

“My carelessness has branched out to my love life, I’m afraid.”

He hung the towel on his shoulder, and sat on the bed.

“How much longer is the rain? I’m afraid I cannot check for myself. I ran out of battery.” He turned his phone screen so that it faced Ren, further proving his point.

“It’s…” Ren took his phone from the desk and checked his weather app. “Another two hours.”

“…I see. You know, I was thinking of borrowing your umbrella to go back to my place. I’ll bring a spare umbrella to use after I’ve given you yours back.”

“You… know you can stay, right?” Ren tried to hide the pleading in his voice.

Akechi was silent as Ren quietly walked closer to him.

“I…” He tried to speak, but as soon as he turned to look up, he felt a soft pair of lips on his.

-

_I guess I’m still here waiting._

On the train ride to Tokyo, Ren leaned into his seat as he tried to figure out a more comfortable position.

He put the bookmark back in the novel as he turned to his side to recline his seat, though a buzz from his phone quickly distracted him.

_Ryuji: Dude, can’t wait to see u again  
Ryuji: ok but we might be late bc ann insists that we get food for u_

Followed by a text from Ann that soon popped up on his notifications above.

_Ann: tell ryuji he sucks and he obviously should care about friends eating properly_

Quietly laughing to himself, Ren texted a quick reply to the both of them and put his phone back on the table to the side.

“Who was it?” Morgana whispered from under his seat.

“Ryuji, saying that I don’t need food, and Ann, saying that I need food.”

“If only they knew how much you actually eat.”

“…If only.” Ren’s lips curved into a small smile, and he turned to look at the scenery outside.

_Darling, I’m sorry I didn’t try._

“Finally!” Ryuji ran towards him, an arm around Ren’s shoulder before Ren could reply.

“You know, he wouldn’t believe me and insisted that you would be on the other platform.” Ann sighed. “Listening costs an arm and a leg for Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Listening isn’t alchemy, man.”

“Oh, right.” Ann ignored Ryuji. “Everyone’s already at Leblanc, but Yuusuke’s still at his University, but he said that we’ll see him at Leblanc in just a few.”

“Oh, what about…”

Ren had almost asked about Akechi, but held his silence.  
He had momentarily forgotten about what had happened.

But he could not bear to see his friends’ cheerful faces turn into guilt-ridden ones, and he hoped that neither of them would have noticed.

Unfortunately, Ann seemed to have picked it up.

“…It’s… uh, still nothing.” She looked at him, her blue eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“...Uh, yeah.” Ryuji chimed in. "Still nothing."

Ren shook his head.

“...It’s fine. Let’s head to Leblanc now, then?” He smiled toward them. 

But then he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

“Takamaki and Sakamoto... They're not bad as liars, aren't they?"

Ren turned to the familiar voice, and he was greeted by familiar garnet eyes.

Warm, yet familiar garnet eyes.

He could feel Ann and Ryuji's hands push him from the back, wide smiles on their faces.

"Go." They both said in unison.

_I’m gonna hold it up for him._

**Author's Note:**

> im writing way too many pointless fics for the p5 fandom but im not exactly sorry you guys
> 
> but what i will apologise for is  
> well  
> mistakes  
> i wrote this in 2 hours at 11pm so


End file.
